The present invention relates to a combined pressure-regulator and manual-shut-off valve.
A large number of pressure regulators are known for regulating the pressure of a fluid line. Many of the known regulators, however, do not include a manual shut-off means so that a separate shut-off valve is required. Others do not regulate under non-flow conditions so that if there is no flow downstream of the device (e.g. by a downstream valve being closed), the high unregulated pressure is transmitted downstream thereby requiring the line to be designed to withstand the higher pressure.
An object of the present invention is to provide a simple, inexpensive and efficient combined pressure-regulator and manual shut-off valve which may be preset to operate either as a valve or as a pressure-regulator, and in the latter operation, is effective to regulate the outlet pressure even under non-flow conditions.